


Elaine in Arlathan

by GorillaInTheMist



Series: Alternate Elaine [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elaine in the Past, Elaine is NOT a child, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Opposites Attract, POV First Person, Petulant Fen'Harel, Protectiveness, Young Fen'Harel, fated love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The much grieving Solas messed up the portal to send Elaine back to her world, instead he sent her back to his. There is a problem with her begin back in Elvhenan: Elaine is a human. Will Fen’Harel save her or simply kill the shem’len who has invaded his home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Love

I fall into darkness.

Solas just pushed me through a rift and broke my heart. He abandoned me.

When I come to, I’m in a familiar, beautiful lush garden with a large statue of a wolf in the center. I laugh softly to myself: I have seriously lost it. Either that or I’m dead….and this is some warped joke about what heaven is.

I sit up and shake out. I need to take account of what is going on. My magic is here and actually sort of feels like it’s rushing through my veins and tingling on my skin. It’s euphoric. I’m dressed and uninjured.  I’m wearing that damn ring!

“Fuck everything!” I grumble, looking at the Dr. Seuss hedges at my back. 

There is a rustling and some voices coming down the path to my left. Instead of hiding, like a smart person would have done, I just stand there like an idiot.

It’s two elves who look like the ones in the Temple of Mythal….and they do not look happy to see me. They start yelling at me in a language that I don’t understand: elven. I do understand the world “ _len_ ”. Even in what is (hopefully) the Fade or (really hopefully not) Arlathan, I still get called a child. It makes me _so angry_!

Also, yet another time where death may have been preferable to the reality of my life. Things to reflect upon: my choices.

Anyway!

Damn it.

Not just a dream.

Now, I run.

I’m jumping hedges and darting around corners, trying to escape whoever these people are and I’m cursing all the way.

That’s when I see him.

It’s the Solas from our dream last night. It’s him…and he’s young. He’s gorgeous. He is wearing the same sort of getup from the Fade: it’s a golden glittering robe that gathers at his waist with no shirt under it and some tight black pants. He looks amazing…and by the look on his face he knows it.

“Solas!” I scream and run behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest like he is a human…elven…shield. “Help!”

He seems rather alarmed by my appearance and sudden kidnapping of his middle. The two…what I assume are guards…pop out and are speaking quickly with Solas.

I bury my face between his shoulder blades like somehow it will hide me from them. He smells different…more like incense….and I hate myself for noticing!

Solas grabs my left hand and abruptly drags me in front of him. He looks disgusted. “ _Shem’len_ ”.

“Solas, please.” I whisper, desperate. His eyes are angry, fiery, studying my face.

“ _Solas_?” He furrows his brow and grabs harder around my wrist.

He holds out a hand to the guards, stopping whatever protest they are making. A random look of amusement comes over him as he raises and brow and slowly leans his face toward mine. He says something that I don’t understand, but I nod anyway.

He is on me immediately, kissing me firmly. I try to pull away, but one of his hands is on the back of my head, holding me in place. Suddenly, he bites my lip…really hard…like draws blood. He licks up some of the blood and starts to release his hold on me.

I shove back against his chest breaking his hold and smack him across the face. “What the hell is your problem?!” I can almost feel the guards behind me doing their best to stay silent.

He pushes my hand back until it feels like my wrist is going to snap, driving me to my knees in front of him. “You dare to strike me in my own home, quick child?” I’m sure that he has _at least_ sprained my wrist, but I do my best to hide the pain.

“You bet I do.” I glare defiantly up at him. “You don’t get to pull shit like that, Solas. Especially not after what you just did.”

“Pride? Why do you call me such?”

I stare at him like he’s stupid. “Because that is your name.”

His eyes pause on my ring. “Show me your hand.”

“That isn’t a very nice way to ask.” I continue to be a brat, but set my hand in his.

Some strange look of contemplation settles on his face. “Explain.”

“You really need some lessons in manners.” I roll my eyes. “I know you when you’re older…much older…and much less of an ass. Well…that’s actually debatable….You literally just forced me through a hole in time to protect me and I ended up here.”

“What do I call you?” He twirls the ring around my finger. I can feel him pressing mana around me…I’m not sure what he is looking for.

I avoid his gaze. Honestly, I didn’t’ want to see him anytime soon, not after he broke my heart, but it seems like this might be my mode of survival…talking to him. “My name is Elaine, but you call me many things: _emma asha_ , _da’len_ , _vhenan, emma lath_.”

His face scrunches up like he just smelled something awful. “I call you, a human, my woman?”

“Yep, and you’re a bald vagrant.” I stick my tongue out at him to hopefully add insult to injury.

He pulls me up from the ground and sets to examining my neck. I hear him inhale deeply near me, then he caresses over a love bite he had left on me from the previous night. “Well, it does seem that I have made you mine. Have I fallen so far? I’ve tied myself to this child?”

“Are you doing that weird smelling thing? I’ve told you _at least_ three times to cut that out. It’s weird. Also! I am not a child and you’re damn lucky that I decided to stay with you. Believe me, I had other choices, you bastard!”

He lets out a pleasant laugh. “You’re very feisty for one so young.” A caress of mana comes over me, making my lips part in pleasure. “I wonder if you’re a handful in bed.”

“Wow, you really _are_ a dick. I called that one right off the bat. If I ever get back to Thedas, I am _never_ sleeping with you again.”

He drapes his arm around my waist. “I do notice that you did not mention the impossibility of laying with me here.” His face is too close, too tempting. His lips are almost caressing mine as he teases me.

I gulp and get ahold of myself before pushing him away from me again. “Wow. Presumptuous ass!” Solas looks at me like some challenge has just been issued and he means to win. “I don’t even _like_ you.”

One of the guards clears his throat. “What should we do with her, my lord?”

The all too familiar predatory smile falls on Solas’s face. I’m not quite sure what that means for his young self, but it was usually followed by a force of passion in the older version. Crap.

“You see, _ma’shem’len_ , your kind are not welcome into my home as guests, inferior as you are.” I scoff, but he continues. “Take her to my rooms. I can think of some uses for her.”

The two guards grab me tightly by my arms. “What? No! You can’t!” I’m not sure what he has in store for me, but I’m pretty sure that it’s not awesome.

His smile doesn’t fade, in fact, I think it broadens. “I’ll be seeing you, Elaine.”

* * *

The two guards throw me into a large bedroom…well it’s really like an apartment….a library, bathroom, and sitting room are all attached to the insanely lavish bed chamber. Everything is draped in various blue silks and glittering mosaics of forest creatures fill the walls.

A small elven woman comes in from the bathroom door. “My lord has requested that you be bathed and dressed according to his wishes.”

“Like hell I am.” I grumble, crossing my arms and tilting out my hip in the universal body position of disapproval.

She glares at me, it’s almost scary…so much angry energy from such a slight person. “You will come willingly or you will be forced, _shem’len_.”

We stare each other down. I’m bigger than her. I would totally win.

Finally she rolls her eyes and waves her hand; magic ropes lift me into the air and start floating me, kicking and screaming, to the tub. “You are almost as bad as him.” She smirks, dropping me into the bath, fully clothed. “Now, will you behave?”

“Depends on what your definition of behaving is.” I glare as I start to remove my clothes. They are disgusting and soaking wet. 

She somewhat patiently waits for me to get naked before insisting on scrubbing me down so that I am “properly cleaned.”

It is worse than Thedas here! At least no one forcibly bathed me there.

“No harm will come to you while you are in his care, child.” The woman sooths me. I didn’t really notice I had been shaking the whole time. “I am not in any place to question why he did not rid himself of you previously. Your kind are not welcome here.” She blatantly eyes my chest. “He must have found something about you pleasing.”

“Hey! My pleasing parts are up here!” I motion to my head.

The woman hands me a towel and goes to fetch me something to wear. Honestly, it is gorgeous. The dress is reminiscent of Greek and Roman styles; an empire waist outlined in golden trim with blush pink silks and satins falling to the floor. The sleeves wrap around my arms, but show about as much skin as fabric. Thankfully, the v neck at the front is not low enough to show off _too_ much of my alleged assets. My hair gets tied back into some bizarre bun.

She looks at me thoughtfully. “You’ll do.” I am lead into the library. “He’ll come along to find you when it pleases him.”

And I’m alone.

I curl up in an armchair near the window of the library and let myself process the worst few hours of my life. My heart hurts. I twirl the ring and try to force the heartbreak away…The ugly crying comes in full force, taking me away from the waking world and into a blank sleep.

When I wake my hair is dry, so I must have been asleep for a few hours….and still alone. The pins from the updo are making me nuts, so I pull them out and throw them on the floor in rebellion. My hair falls in soft waves to the middle of my back.

A noise comes from the bedroom and I quietly seek it out.

Solas is sitting in a chair, reading, and popping grapes into his mouth.

“You didn’t wake me?” Is all I can think to say. He demanded that I be brought here and then he doesn’t even come bother me? Honestly, he sounded pretty rape-y before.

He barely flits his eyes up to me. “Should I have?” His voice is laden with innuendo as he licks a grape from between his index finger and thumb into his pillowy lips.

“After the show you made in the garden, I had expected….” I don’t know what I expected.

“You expected a show of force, perhaps.” He sighs at the tediousness of whatever he thinks this conversation is. “By the laws of my home I should have killed you on the spot.” Solas stands and stalks over to me. “The little _shem’len_ trespasser had the gall to touch me? Then, I think to myself: how did she get here? Why does she call me pride?” A small smile graces his face. “I suppose curiosity is a downfall of mine.” He is Solas, but he is not. He stands taller, but not with aged confidence…with bravado. His energy is strangely vibrant. The hair is still ridiculous, but whatever, we all have those fazes.

“Then, I could feel my magic on you. It was remarkably strange.” He reaches for my hands, which I begrudgingly give to him. “I recognized the traces of the spell. I had bound myself to you. Killing you was out of the question.” His brow furrows as he examines my swollen wrist. He gently presses on the joint, making me hiss in discomfort. “It seems as though I have hurt you.”  For all the difference his exterior makes, his mana feels the same as he presses healing magic into me. “I apologize for my previous unkind treatment of you.”

I let out a calm breath, happy that the throbbing has stopped. “Solas, why am I here?”

He shrugs, “I cannot claim to know the motivations of myself in the future.”

I shove his shoulder. “Hey! You’re the asshole who decides to _send me home_ and I somehow end up in _your_ home and not mine.”

“That cannot be what I had intended. Arlathan is not safe for humans.” He stares off over my head, lost in thought.

I pace backward trying to tame my frustration. “God! I thought you were going to propose and instead you forced me through a rift in time! Do you know messed up that is?! I hate you so much!” I stop my path and point accusingly at him. “And you know what is worse? I _loved_ you. I let you in. After everything! Solas, I almost died and then you rip me away to _protect_ me? And now I’m here!!!”

My breaths are labored as I fight back tears. He stands there seemingly unmoved, but I see the distress hidden in his eyes. “Are you finished?”

I flip him off.

“I assume that gesture is an insult?”

“You are a gentleman _and_ a scholar, sir.”

He throws his hands in the air like he is just completely done with me. “You _cannot_ blame me for things I have yet to do. I am sorry if you feel slighted by my future self, but I guarantee you, whatever I did it was for your own good.” I narrow my eyes and gesture to the room around us. He pinches the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps I was in distress throughout casting.”   

I start to storm out of the room, I don’t know where I’m trying to go, but I want to be away from him. He grabs my wrist, gently. “Elaine, I will keep you safe. I can try to send you back to your time.” With a gently tug, he entreats me to face him, he looks softer…and dumbfounded. “That ring, I bound myself to you...”

I round on him. “Solas, I am not from another time...I’m from another world. You ended up there by accident and I helped you get back.”

His shoulder sag and I can tell that there is no way I’ll be getting back. “That is magic I have not encountered. I’d offer to simply send you back to where I sent you away, but knowing me…”

“You’d just send me away again. It was bad enough the first time.” I rub my hands over my face. “As for you being bound, I am well aware of the antics of your younger self, Solas. I can’t possibly imagine you wanting to be faithful. Though…. _binding_ you might enjoy… I mean really, look at you.” I laugh.

He puts his fists on his hips and glares at me. “And to think, I _love_ you at some point in my life. You are a stubborn, tempestuous creature.”

“And you can’t get enough of it.” I wink.

We stand in silence just studying each other. This must be weird for him; he only interacts with elves…and here I am his human unofficial…wife?....mate?...whatever the hell I am to him...

“Elaine, how old are you?” He closes his eyes and winces, like he is waiting to be hit.

“Real age or what we told people in Thedas?” He doesn’t answer and is still bracing himself. “Well, I’m 24, but in Thedas I’m 20.”

One of his hands flies to his chest and he coughs. “Fuck! You’re barely more than a child.”

“Well, that is a surefire way to get me to never sleep with you.” I cackle, loving his terror. “You don’t have a problem with it in a few thousand years, you dirty old man, you.”

“Is there _anything_ redeeming about you?” He smirks.

I twist my hand back and forth like Beyoncé. “Hey, you’re the one who put a ring on it.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Another silence.

“So, what do we do for fun here, Solas?” I sit down on the bed, which is amazingly comfortable.

His eyes rake up my body suggestively for a moment before answering. “Well, considering your race, you’ll be sequestered into my rooms. The only explanation I have for you being kept here is for my own…desires…”

“Kinky.” I giggle playfully.

He rolls his eyes and tries to hide a smile. “I could alter your appearance if we wished to go out, but I usually only attend official functions.”

“What is it that you do, exactly?  I mean, they keep calling you Lord or whatever. Are you nobility?”

“Yes, I am…nobility and with that comes certain perks, such as having my own human. I cannot say that nobles really _do_ anything.” He sits on the bed next to me, which is a bold move.

His voice lowers. “I am serious, Elaine, about protecting you.” His hand covers mine in my lap. “You must be very important to me; I keep my promises.” He tilts my head to face him. “ _ma’sa’lath_ ” He whispers, his lips brushing mine. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I close the small space between us and give him a soft kiss. We part momentarily, eyes darting between one another, then he presses his lips into mine with more certainty. I’m not sure why I think this is a good idea, but I’m enjoying it none the less. “Perhaps there are some redeeming qualities after all.” He chuckles.

I roll my eyes and pull him back into our previous activity.

The door slams open.

“No, Milady, you mustn’t!”   A man yells, only to be thrown down the hall.

A beautiful elven woman walks through the door...well, she looks a little crazy. It’s a wild beauty. She’s kind of glowing red, which is weird. “You deny me, but take a human into your bed, Fen’Harel?!” she yells aiming an arrow at my chest.

“Andruil. You will leave my Temple. You’re trespassing on my grounds and testing the bounds of my patience.” Solas….Fen’Harel?....stands between me and the woman. “What I do is none of your business.” He sounds cold and commanding.

Everything gets quiet around me. I mean, they’re still yelling. Solas is Fen’Harel….So much makes sense now….The immortality, the powers, the sadness, the statue sex!

Oh. My. God. He is the Trickster. He liedto me. He _played_ me! I clasp my hand over my mouth and stand up from the bed backing away in the horror of my revelation.

“Elaine?” Solas…Fen’Harel…Fuck! Turns back to face me…it’s a mistake to take his eyes off of Andruil…

“You….you’re him.” My voice shakes as I whisper. “You _tricked_ me. You never loved me.”

Andruil laughs cruelly by the door and lets her arrow loose, hitting me in the shoulder. I scream in pain. “Well, Fen’Harel, looks like you don’t really need my help losing your _shem’len_ , do you?” She’s out the door before I hit the ground.

Only I don’t hit the ground. “No!” He catches me, and lays me on the plush carpet and starts to heal me.

“I’m so sorry Elaine, but I have to pull this out. The wound isn’t fatal, she clearly only meant to offend, but it must be taken care of.” I nod and lock my jaw. He pulls and I scream as the arrow comes out of my flesh. Immediately he is on me, healing the remnants. He starts to sing that song that got stuck in my head…so I join in. He rewards me with a small smile. He’s such a handsome man, even in his youth.

He gathers me into his arms and kisses the top of my head, which seems out of character for this version of him. “I’m sorry. Word traveled fast, I will have a sweep done of my people for spies.”

“What are you sorry for, exactly?” It should be a whole hell of a lot.

“Once again, I am not responsible for my _future_ decisions, but I could have told you the truth of my identity _now_. I has assumed there was some reason I had not told you who I was…if I could have kept you in here you would have never had to know. It was cruel of me.”

I push him off of me and crawl a few feet away. “You _lied_ to me. For the whole time we knew each other! You _used_ me then you sent me through time when you were tired of me!”

To his credit, he looks chastised. “I omitted a part of the truth, you seemed to already know I was immortal. I assure you that I did not use you. My feelings, whatever it was that we had, it was real.” He points to my hand. “I have a compulsion to love you, Elaine. Never have I met you, but I feel my soul tied to yours. For all my years, should you ever encounter me, this spell will remain. I am yours for as long as I live.” the explanation looks like it hurts him to speak it. “You, however, are free. If you should…dislike…this version of myself, then you will not be held to me.”

My mouth drops a touch. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

He sighs and closes his eyes, his voice is dreamy. “ _ma’sa’lath_. My one love. My _eternal_ love. I vowed to give you everything that I am, selflessly. I had never thought…” He opens his eyes again and focuses in on me “I will do my best to get you home, Elaine.” I somehow tamed the Trickster. He is sort of the odd man out in the Pantheon…he almost sounds enchanted be the idea that I exist. Maybe he is lonely…

“Wait, so that whole Andruil trying to make you her sex slave thing was _true_?!” I laugh in shock.

“I’d really rather not talk about it.” He groans, flopping his back onto the floor.

I crawl over to lay next to him. “Oh, but you see, I would _really_ like to hear about the crazy woman that apparently has it out for me. Are you _that_ good in bed?”

He turns his head to look at me. “Wouldn’t you _know_?”

“I mean, I never complained, but I am just a mere mortal.” I gently elbow him and giggle.

Fen’Harel rolls on top of me. “Perhaps you need a refresher. I suppose I _am_ rather old when I bed you.” His steel blue eyes glisten with humor. 

“Is the Dread Wolf propositioning me?!” I gasp in feigned horror.

“I don’t hear you objecting.” He raises an eyebrow and feathers a tickle at my ribs. I let out a yelp and squirm under him. “Is _ma’sa’lath_ ticklish?” He berates my sides, making me scream protestations through fits of laughter. Who knew that Solas was so playful when he was young? He doesn’t have that undercurrent of seriousness yet. I mean, he _was_ playful, but he never pinned me to the ground and tickled me.

“I surrender!” I gasp.

He sits back on his heels with a huge smile and watches me catch my breath; he seems so young. Does it really change anything that he is Fen’Harel? I mean, my feelings about myths and history remain the same; I don’t believe he is the awful person who giggles as his people die. I probably wouldn’t want to admit that I was something so unbelievable. I mean, in Thedas, we hid my true identity. It’s not like I would have gone around waving a banner saying that I was from another world. I just wanted to be a normal person…I guess I understand? 

I tilt my head to the side and consider him. “What do I call you?”

“Whatever you wish.” He smiles softly and lifts my hand to his lips. “Solas may be easier for you, but Fen’Harel is just as pleasing.”

“What about _vhenan_?” I smile up at him.

He seems to stutter for a moment. “Yes…I….” Instead of words he decides to lean back down and drown me in kisses.

I’m not sure what the world holds for me here, but I do know that his playful wolf is not the villain of legend. The motivations for whatever happens to the Gods remains unknown to me.

What I do know is that he loves me and we will figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Fen'Harel behaving sort of like a child with a new toy; she is shiny and his, but could easily get bored. I'm actually writing a few more chapters of this because I think it is interesting. I imagine that their relationship is very hot and cold; like the two sections of this chapter. Sometimes he wants to be kind and love her and sometimes he is just way to into himself to care.


	2. Meet The Family

After much prodding, he allows me some peace to sleep.

Apparently, they don’t sleep like normal people here! I guess I wouldn’t either if I were immortal.

I wake in his bed to the sensation of him caressing the bare skin of my arm and brushing soft kisses against my neck. “Good morning, _ma’sa’lath_.” He breathes into my ear.

My body stretches, trying to fling off the remnants of not quite enough sleep. “Have you been awake this whole time?”

“You are so peaceful when you dream.” Which, is not quite an answer. Well, it’s sort of a creepy way of saying yes. His hands wander more purposefully, his kisses heating against my skin.

I chuckle and swat one of his hands away from me, playfully. “I seriously just woke up.”

“It does not quell my desires, Elaine.” He purrs rubbing his hardness against the back of my thigh. “You are still very tempting.”

Of course. Playboy young Solas wants to get busy….really he’d probably want to do anything that walked at this point…things that do not turn me on.

“No, Fen’Harel.” I roll over to face him. “I made the mistake of sleeping with you once before I really got to know you and look how that relationship turned out.”

“But I love you.” He pouts, cupping my cheek.

“Yeah? Well, love me from over there.” I snort and get out of bed to head to the bathrooms. There has to be some way to brush my teeth here….

He follows soon after, standing the doorway, watching me like the predator he is. “You are my bonded mate, Elaine. I wish to consummate our union.”

I look at him through the reflection in the mirror and roll my eyes. “I’m sorry if the bond is uncomfortable for you, but...”

Fen’Harel storms off to do whatever he does when he pouts. He’s like a child who is being denied a new toy. Oh God, that’s what I am! A novelty, a new plaything.

What if he gets bored of me? That could be dangerous. Let’s hope that magic is a strong as he says it is…

I really hope that future Solas is figuring this shit out…wouldn’t he be forming memories of this as it’s happening.

That’s trippy. 

After freshening up, I make my way to the library that I used as a nap room. It is perfectly full of books! Randomly, I pick an aisle to explore, caressing the bindings of each book I find. They’re all so bizarre and fascinating: _Humans: Half-wit, or Dangerous_ , _Rift Mage Theory_ , and _The Tales of da’vhenan_ are some that stand out to me.

“You enjoy literature?” His voice sings from the end of the row. He has lost some of his temper, but there is an underlying current of danger that I need to watch out for.

“Of course I do. Would you love someone who dislikes reading?” I raise an eyebrow and shrug.

He studies me for a few silent moments. “We shall venture out today. I will show you more of Arlathan and perhaps we can chose some fabrics that please you for your wardrobe.”

“I was wondering about that.” I gesture to my dress. “Why did you just have this laying around? Do noble women live here? Do you just keep dresses around in case you need them? Is this how you woo?”

Fen’Harel walks close to me, dotting a playful kiss on my nose before he winks and walks away.

I really don’t want to know how that answered _any_ of my questions.

I take the book on magical theory and sit in an alcove of a bay window waiting for Fen’Harel to come fetch me whenever he feels like leaving. I’ve got nothing better to do.

A few chapters go by, then a conversation catches my ear.

“Is this?” A man says, his voice soft and comforting.

“It could be no other.” The second replies.

I look up to see two tall, handsome, elven men. They look related, but completely different at the same time. Both are dressed in black robes similar in style to what Fen’Harel wears. One is blonde and almost angelic in his looks…like he’s _pretty_ ….prettier than I am. The second man has dark hair and eyes and looks harder, more dangerous than the first.

“Hello.” The first man smiles pleasantly. A peace wells up inside of me, allowing me to stand and step forward a bit to meet them. I know in the back of my head that I should call for Fen’Harel…that this is something he would not be happy about. “I am Falon’Din and this is my brother Dirthamen. We heard that Fen’Harel has taken a human into his home and wished to see for ourselves if this were true.” Falon’Din comes even closer to me. “You see, he refuses to keep slaves, but humans are not considered to be people as elves are, thus making you unable to make the choice to leave.”

I scoff, crossing my arms. “Believe me, I am fully capable of using my brain. I can chose whether or not to be here with him. At worst, I am his equal in intellect.”

Dirthamen tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes. “Such a tongue on you. Do you not fear us?”

“I’ve seen much worse.” I look them up and down. They seem pretty tame compared to Corypheus and the Red Templars. “Besides I can take care of myself.”

Falon’Din smiles. “Indeed you can.” He gently takes my hand and places it on his cheek so that my wrist crosses his lips. It’s weirdly sensual and vaguely vampire-y…so that is super strange. He kisses the inside of the wrist, then closes his eyes, brows furrowing, thinking. His eyes pop open and a blue fog fades from them. “Fascinating. I either never meet you, or will see you again rather soon.” His head cocks to the side, as he laces his fingers with mine.

Dirthamen circles around, his hand settling on my hip and wrapping around to where he ends his path on my other side. “Tell me your secret, little one. I’m very good at keeping them.”

“Um…no.” I say flatly. Weridos.

The darker twin continues. “Why does he keep you? You’ll be dead in the blink of an eye. He would not keep a human as a toy; he is better than that.”

I put a hand on his chest, trying to push him off of me. “Excuse you! I am quite a catch, asshole.”

“I can see why he would like her.” Falon’Din pleasantly laughs. “We should get to know each other better, I have a feeling that we’ll spend a great deal of time together in the future.”

Strange. “Why? Are you two friends?” Why would I be around this guy?

He smiles, “Friends, we are not. You, however, won’t be able to resist me.”

Despite the smile, his words are eerie…really creepy. “That’s a little arrogant, don’t you think?” For the first time in the conversation my voice falters.

Dirthamen lets out a little growling laugh near my ear. “No, he is always right about these things. None can escape when their time comes.”

“I promise to be very good company.” Falon’Din smirks, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

I try to step away, but am stopped by both of their grasps on me. “What?” I whisper, which was a failed attempt at a scream.

A large crashing noise comes from the doorway. “Unhand her!” Fen’Harel shouts, glowing with mana and with teeth bared.

The two men look at each other and shrug, nonchalantly dropping their hands from my body and taking a few steps back.

Fen’Harel storms over, standing between me and the two men, arms outstretched.

Falon’Din speaks calmly. “Andruil was in quite the frenzy, Fen’Harel. I only wished to come introduce myself to the mortal before we meet again, more permanently.” He’s taunting him.

“It seems strange that you would bring her into your home, I feel as though there is something we are missing.” Dirthamen ponders slowly. His brother hides a small smirk as if he knows.

I can feel Fen’Harel bristling with mana. “None of this concerns _any_ of you. You will leave my Temple. Now.”

“Well, it _does_ concern me; she falls under my domain. Perhaps, I am the one who is _actually_ interested in protecting her.” The blonde continues to take swipes at him despite the thoughtful tone.

Fen’Harel hauls off and hits him, mana completely forgotten. “You just want to add a prize to your following. She is mine.”

Falon’Din recovers quickly, rubbing his reddening cheek. “Violence will not prevent the inevitable, brother.” He still sounds completely calm.

“Get. Out.” My mate growls, fists clenched. A bookshelf on the other side of the room explodes. I put up a barrier to protect me from the falling wood splinters. Dirthamen’s eyes light conspiratorially at my reaction.

The blonde bows his head a bit then turns to me. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Elaine Trevelyan.” The brothers then peacefully glide out the side door.

“How….how does he know my name?” I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. Whatever happened was just really bad.

Fen’Harel turns toward me, pulling back in his power. His eyes are wild, gliding around my body as if he’s checking for any injuries. “Hey.” I say softly, putting a hand on his neck. “It’s okay. _I’m_ okay. You can turn off attack mode.” He takes a few deep breaths through flared nostrils and gets back under control.

“What did they say?” His voice is strained as he takes my hands in his.

I shake my head a bit. “Um…Falon’Din said he would either never meet me or see me again very soon…he promised to be good company. The other guy was just kind of creepy. How did he know my name? Who were they?”

Worry clouds his eyes. “Falon’Din is the God of the Dead. Dirthamen is the God of Secrets. They are not our friends, Elaine.”

“Wait, so the blonde was predicting my death and then gloating about how we’ll be super awesome friends?!” I start to hyperventilate.

He pulls me into a tight embrace. “I will not let them touch you, _vhenan_. He’ll not take you from me. None of them will.”

“I think the creepier one was pleased to see I am a mage.” I whisper.

Fen’Harel grabs me tightly by the shoulders and holds me at arm’s length. “What did you do?!”

“Well, when you explode a bookcase what am I supposed to do, just let myself get pummeled by debris?!” I match his tone of anger.

He shakes me, making my head snap back and forth. “Humans do not possess magic here! What were you thinking?!”

I grab onto his arms, trying to pry him off of me unsuccessfully. “It was instinctual. I don’t think about it anymore, I just do it.”

“Well, obviously you weren’t thinking. How are you so stupid?!”

“Wow. _You_ were the one who failed to mention that I should nix the magic thing. And you’re the one who put me in danger! This is _your_ fault!”

So, we are just yelling in the library. It’s great, I know.

He shoves me a little, but lets me go from his bruising grasp. He starts pacing.

I keep poking the bear…because it’s one of those things that I’m really good at… “Also, that is the second time people have just waltzed in here. Do you not believe in locks or privacy? Someone should look into that. Your security people really suck.”

“The rest of the Pantheon cares little about such things. We go where we please, when we please.” He waves a hand in dismissal.

I roll my shoulders and neck around trying to make sure the soreness from his handling doesn’t set in.

“You should take better precaution with things you care about, Dread Wolf.” A woman’s voice breaks our tense faceoff.

“For fuck’s sake, another one?” I rub my hand over my face. This is worse than Skyhold when there is juicy gossip.

He drops some of the angry bravado. “Mythal, she has already been accosted by the twins _and_ attacked by Andruil. I’m doing the best I can.”

She is tall with silver hair, but she doesn’t look a day over 35. Her brow raises judgmentally as she floats over to me. “Are you alright, my child?” Mythal asks softly.

“I’m fine.” I say softly, averting my eyes.

“Bare your arms for me.” She demands gently. Then softer, and only to me. “He is young, hot-headed. His actions will not be tolerated. He must learn.”

I shift around my sleeve fabric to make the red, hand shaped marks visible.

Fen’Harel pales, his mouth opening like a fish out of the water.

“She is not built like us, she is delicate. You _cannot_ touch her while you are in fits of anger, else _you_ will be the one who endangers her, not the others.” Her voice is firm, but motherly. Chastising him completely as she runs soft caresses along my arm and neck healing any damage. “You must learn to better control yourself, _Da’Fen_.”

Her magic is like the hug from a mother figure; safe, warm, and completely welcoming. I sigh comfortably as she pulls away. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t…I’m so…Elaine…” he sputters, losing himself in shame for a few moments.

Mythal gives me a smile then turns back to my young love. “I will do my best to protect her from the wandering fancies of my children, but you know as well as I that my words only go so far.” She tisks with her tongue and reaches back to take my marked hand. “It cannot be hid from the Goddess of Love.” I step forward and give it to her. “You bound yourself to a mortal? I do not understand.” She sounds completely confused.

“I have not…yet.” He crosses his arms and frowns. “She is not….”

I produce a small flame in my left hand and hold it up for Mythal to see. She smirks, as if she understands. “I know him in a time where humans possess magical gifts as well.”

“I see.” She chuckles. “You do seem to have a penchant for time magic, Fen’Harel. I suppose one day it _would_ get you into trouble.”

He shakes his head. “She says I was protecting her, or at least trying to. A mistake was made during the casting. There is no other explanation.”

“Regardless, she is precious to you.” She turns back to me. “I had never thought he would even out enough to care for someone else so fully. You must be a fascinating woman.” Her eyes glitter with teasing.

“Or, I may just have worn him down.” I wink, provoking a twinkling laugh from the Goddess.

“Do you have a way to solve this?” She turns back to him.

Fen’Harel lowers his head, “No, the circumstances of her existence are…complicated.”

Mythal pulls me forward by the hand so that I’m between the two of them. “I have a solution, though it may not be one you wish to hear.” She looks at me…sad….so that makes me concerned. “She will not live forever, Dread Wolf. Perhaps, you might send her further into your future so that during her absence you may find a solution for you both.”

“No!” I shout desperately, earning me an amused look from Mythal and a concerned one from Fen’Harel. “I mean…maybe that’s an option, but for now we can just….try to figure it out.” I look back at the goddess and whisper so that he can’t hear me. “I think he needs me right now. I can’t leave him. Not yet.” I can fix this. I can fix him. I love him, really I do….he needs company and well…he needs to know he isn’t alone.

She smiles warmly. “Of course, child. You might be exactly what is needed.” Mythal starts to walk from the room. “Think on what I have said.” She pauses at his shoulder. “Love her well. She will not always be yours.”

Once we are alone he crosses to me in a few long strides, his face intense. I’m a bit embarrassed and want to explain my outburst, but before I can open my mouth he seals it with a kiss.

His hands tenderly cradle my face as he kisses me passionately. “Never leave me.” He says as he breathes. “ _Ar lath ma_. I am forever yours.” Fen’Harel pulls away and caresses my cheeks with his thumbs. “You are my bonded mate and I will allow no harm to come to you.”

The fear in his eyes makes my heart quiver. I delicately lay a small kiss on his cheek, “I know. I’ll protect you as well, _vhenan_. You should fear nothing.”

He chuckles softly. “I’m sure you will, Elaine. I am sure you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word travels fast among the Pantheon! Mythal has Fen'Harel's back...well as much as she can. 
> 
> I hope you like how the story is continuing!


	3. A Day at the Market

Fen’Harel takes me back to the bedroom before disappearing again, I guess he figures it might be a little more secure than the library….or creeper room….I’m honestly not sure what its function is anymore.

I make myself comfortable in an armchair near the fire, just watching the flames and trying to not think about the absolute shit show I’ve gotten myself into. So, Arlathan? Cool. Gods? _Really_ unsettling. Fen’Harel? Undecided….I think he needs me...but I mean, that reasoning got me here in the first place. I thought the same thing about future Solas…then I ended up flat on my ass in the past, so maybe I should work on the whole ‘fixing him’ thing.

“Your thoughts seem rather occupied, _vhenan_.” He sneak attacks me from the side of the chair with his presence. I jump because I totally didn’t hear him come up to me. He poorly fights back laughter at my shock.

“There’s much to think about.” I take a deep breath and stand.

He has a choker necklace in his hands. “I had this crafted for you.” It’s beautiful; silver dotted with green and brown gemstones. Maybe those are his colors? He certainly wore them all the time in the future. Oh…tenses are confusing now.

“It’s lovely!” I beam stepping toward him, then thinking better of it. Why would he have a necklace crafted for me already? Doesn’t that take time? “It _is_ a necklace right?”

“Yes, it’s a necklace.” He looks at me like I’m stupid, but I can tell that there’s something else he isn’t telling me.

I look at him, disbelieving. “It’s not a necklace.”

“Just let me put it on you.” He glares.

So, that’s concerning…“Why?” 

The muscles of his face tense up as he clenches his jaw. “If we go out people need to know that you belong to me.”

“Wait. So, it’s a collar?!” I am appalled! I bat his hands down, they were still holding the degrading jewelry at chest height. “Fuck you!”

He drops the collar on the floor and grabs my wrist before I can him again. “You are my property in Arlathan.”

Furious. So angry! “I am your equal regardless of where we are!” I let a little bolt of lightning hit him in the chest.

He just barely winces. “You would do well to learn to comply with my requests.” His voice is cold and commanding.

“You might be a God to them, but to me you are just a man. I do not revere you.” I jab at his chest with my free hand. “Get used to it.”

He grabs below my chin forcing me to look gazes with his eyes. “You will do as I say.”

“Make me.” I threaten.

Our eyes furiously study each other, both our bodies prickling with untapped magic. I fight the heaving breaths of anger that make my chest rise and fall rapidly.

The wolf descends on me.

He captures my bottom lip and nips, moving his hand from my chin to the back of my neck. My eyes widen in shock at the passion with which he kisses me. I sigh, still angry and pull on the hair at the nape of his neck. He growls and pushes me back against the wall, pinning me with his hard body. This younger man seems to have even more exquisite muscles than the one I fell in love with. He pins my captured wrist against the plane behind me. It’s almost like my breath is being stolen from me as he plunders my mouth, claiming it for himself.

I’m tired of him being such an ass. This would be super hot if it didn’t just feel like he was power-playing me. I loved it when Solas had his way with me, but he was respectful and concerned for my wellbeing. This guy…I don’t know.

I bite his tongue, hard enough that it’s certainly not kinky.

“Fuck!” He hisses, jolting back from me. His stormy eyes look ready to murder. “What is wrong with you!?” His yell bounces off the corners of the room. He moves his hand back to my neck, pushing me against the tiled wall with more force. His eyes close for a second and he drops his hands from me, stepping away. I guess he remembered Mythal’s warning. “I am Fen’Harel! You should be honored to be bonded to me. Yet, you continuously rebuff me.” It doesn’t stop him from being angry, but saves me from more harm.

At least he’s trying?

I cross my arms, trying to still the adrenaline flowing through me. “You don’t get to just take what you want!” I yell back, storming to the far side of the room near the bed. “I am an agent. You get to have me whenever I decide that I want to give myself to you. You don’t get to just claim me a slave and then treat me like one!”

He rubs his hands against the shaved sides of his head. “I’m not treating you like a slave! I would _never_ force myself on anyone; don’t flatter yourself.”

My jaw drops. “You jackass!” I yell grabbing the closest object and hurling it at him….of course it’s a pillow.

The flying object of rage pitifully bounces off his shoulder and flops to the ground. “Really?” He deadpans, raising a frustrated brow. “You decided to fight a God with a decorative cushion?”

I shift uncomfortably and look at the ceiling. “It was the closest thing…”

Laughter cuts off my pitiful excuse for an explanation. Fen’Harel is doubled over, cackling at me.

“I hate you.” I mumble, blushing and sitting down on the bed with an exasperated flourish.

He stalks over to me, still attempting to quell his laugher. Softly he grabs my chin again, making me look at him. This young Solas is much more controlling in that manner…my Solas would have given me space… “ _Ma’sa’lath_ , please. I do not mean to insult you. This is the way things are here. I wish to share with you the wonders of my world, but to do that we must play this game. I assure you, it does not diminish you in my eyes or my heart.” He looks so sincere, so hopeful. “Let me love you. Let me protect you.”

The last requests make my heart quiver. All he wants is my permission for him to care for me. He doesn’t even demand that I do the same. I sigh, studying his beautiful eyes…the same eyes that I loved. “Fine, you win.” I sigh with exaggerated annoyance. The smile that he gives me is brighter than the sun.

Fen’Harel tackles me to the bed, wrapping his arms around me and playfully rolling me on top of him. I can’t help the giggles that flow out of my mouth as his delight rushes over me. “I promise to make you happy, _vhenan_.”

“Yeah yeah” I roll my eyes and caress the side of his neck. He melts into my touch like he has been starved for it for years. “Get your damn collar and let’s go.”

* * *

The streets of the market place are packed! People running this way and that; mostly elves with their tattooed faces. None of the other races are anywhere to be seen. Fen’Harel does not look like himself, instead he is an unmarked elf with short blonde hair and a rounder, more pleasant face.

“I still don’t understand why I have to wear your collar, but you don’t have to look like you!” I pout as we stroll down a street full of opulent shops.

“You are now marked as belonging to Fen’Harel. If anyone were to cause you grief, they would be insulting me. It would be a mistake for them to so do. As for me, I cannot simply walk down streets, _vhenan_ , however this façade can.” At least he doesn’t seem upset by my annoyance. In fact, he seems relieved to be out of the temple.

Fen’Harel leads me into a shop full of fabrics. They have _everything_ any possible pattern, weaves I’ve never seen before! I look at him with wide eyes. He smiles happily back down at me. “Go on, find some bolts that please you.” I squeal happily and nearly skip down the aisle.

I stop at a beautiful navy silk that has impossible flecks of silver throughout it imitating stars in the night sky. It’s breath taking. I grab the bolt and start to look for something else. Fen’Harel must be off looking on his own, because he is nowhere to be seen. I stop at some chiffons, trying to match a green to the emeralds around my neck.

“What is happening to this city?” A man’s voice startles me from the end of the row I’m in. “Someone allowed in a dirty _shem’len_?” He scoffs.

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. “I know you’re _trying_ to insult me, but you’ll have to do better than that.”

The man pinks up a bit as if he couldn’t have possibly imagined me talking back to him. His eyes seem to dwell on my neck as he saunters toward me. “Oh, I see. You’re Fen’Harel’s whore.” He notably lacks the vallaslin.

I shake my head. “Seriously, dude? Just leave me alone.”

“He must be a sick man, wanting a mouthy _shem_ to fuck.” He is getting too close for comfort now.

“I would watch yourself, _falon_.” Fen’Harel’s modified voice warns from a ways behind me. I turn around to face him with an exasperated, but apologetic look on my face.

My lovely new acquaintance runs a hand down my spine before grabbing my ass. “Why? Surely he wouldn’t mind if…”

I whip around and punch the man in the face, stopping whatever shit he was spewing from his mouth. “Fen’Harel might not, but I certainly do, you prick.”

He rights himself, rubbing a hand along his reddening jaw. “You’ll pay for that, bitch.”

It’s starting to get more difficult to breathe, like there is a hand around my neck, but no one is there. I raise a hand to my throat and gasp.

As my young lover passes me, his faked persona melts away. He waves a hand, dispelling whatever was just happening to me, then grabs the man by his throat. “I mind.” He growls lifting the man of the ground with the hold around his neck. “Foolish man, you’ll never defy me again.”

The man is on fire.

Fen’Harel just immolated him in the middle of this store!

I struggle to hold back a scream. The sight is terrible. He throws the now still body to the ground and sneers, mumbling some curses. Finally, he looks back at me….terrified me. His eyes widen for a moment as he takes in the fear written on my face. “I _am_ their god. They will respect me. None will be allowed to harm you, _emma asha_.”

“He was just being an ass. You didn’t have to kill him.” I whisper, unable to find my voice.

He looks down at the ground, avoiding the reflection of his actions in my eyes. “You assume too much. He would have gladly killed you. You’re not a person to them, remember?” He shakes his head before looking back up at me, impassive. “Come, I am having some cloth sent to my temple. Let us return home.”

As we exit the shop, a human woman stops us. “Excuse me, my lord.” She bows. I’m not sure if it’s just me, but she looks strikingly similar to me. A beautiful silver cuff adorned with onyx covers part of her forearm.

“Speak, child.” Fen’Harel says kindly. Clearly something I don’t understand is going on.

She looks at me as she speaks to him, “My master wishes to remind you of the feast that beings this evening. He wishes to extend an invitation to your woman as well.” Even her eyes have the warm honeyed-red tinge like mine.

“Yes, I have not forgotten. Thank you.” His words are short as he tries to not displace his annoyance on her. “What are you called?”

She bows. “Enna, my lord.”

“Enna, I am sorry.” And he truly sounds like it.

Enna frowns and toys with the bracelet on her wrist. “As am I.” She flits her eyes up to him and looks scared. “Be careful with her.” My nearly twin eyes meet mine, “She may be…”

Fen’Harel sighs sadly. “I had thought as much. Thank you for your boldness, Enna. Should you ever require aid, you only need ask.”

She lets out a shaky exhale. “I must return.” He nods and she disappears into the crowd.

“What was that about?” I scrunch my face up in confusion and look up at him.

He grabs my wrist and starts to half pull me back toward the eluvian we came through. His voice is slightly panicked. “You noticed her bracelet.” I nod. “She is Falon’Din’s. Elaine, she was not alive. He can take their spirit and bind it to him with a spell hidden in that jewelry. I assume you also noticed how she resembled you?” I nod again. “It seems as though my brother is trying to make a point. It is likely that she will be one of his companions this evening. You will not be attending the feast.”

Part of me wanted to go. I wanted to see the crazy parties that Solas described for me…at the same time I’d rather not be around the Pantheon any more than I have to. “Okay.” I say softly. I’m sure that this is the best way to proceed….at least I guess.

I have no idea what I’m doing…per usual.

* * *

Fen’Harel steps out of his wardrobe in a glistening green robe, of course with most of his chest bared. His bottoms are a luscious dark brown suede and, of course, his is bare footed. Some things never change. He puts in his last of many gold earrings and turns to me holding out his hands, silently asking me to comment on his appearance.

“Breathtaking, as usual, my wolf.” I indulge him from the chair I’m curled up in. But, really he looks damn fine.

“I’m sorry for not bringing you. I fear there would be dangerous games to be played should your presence be known.” He pads over and kneels down in front of me, hands on my knees. “I’m leaving the best of my personal guard here with you.” I run my fingertips down the ridge of his perfect cheekbone, smiling softly in an attempt to assuage his probably well founded fears. “You are so precious to me and the fact that they might understand that….might use you…terrifies me.” He is so open and vulnerable.

I shift in the chair leaning my forehead down to rest against his. “Don’t be afraid, big bad wolf.” He huffs indignantly. “You bound yourself to quite a formidable lady, if you have somehow not realized that. I’ll be fine. Go do whatever you must, then come back to me….I know the feasts can go on for years….try not to stay _that_ long.”

“I’ll return by morning’s light, _ma’sa’lath_. I could not bear to be apart from you for long.” He guides my lips to his, kissing me softly. “You’ll wake in my arms.”

I stand up with him as he makes to leave. He stops in his mirror again, flipping a dread this way or that on his head before deeming it acceptable. Fen’Harel grabs around my waist and buries his head in the crook of my neck. “I am loath to leave you.”

A devilish smirk forms on my lips as I grab him by the nape of his neck and pull him into a crushing kiss. I can feel him smiling against me as he eagerly explores my mouth. He holds me firmly on my hips and deepens the kiss, heating my body. I moan as his thumb caresses along the flare of my hip; he lets out a low growl in response.

I nip his lower lip and pull away. His chest is heaving perhaps he would rather not go to the party now…I’m awful….awfully fun! “Perhaps, you’ll finish your business a little faster now?” I tease leaning in to nip at his neck.

He groans. “Temptress, were it not for my concerns for your safety I would tell Falon’Din to fuck off and remain in your embrace until your throat is raw from screaming my name.” I press my lips together, trying to keep my lust at bay. His words spike desire through me. Solas was always very good a keeping his promises. “Be a good girl while I’m gone.” He teases, “Because when I get back, I hope that you’ll be very, very bad.”

“ _Ma nuvenin_.” I purr with a wink.

His hands fist the fabric of my dress as he growls again, taking a deep breath in near me. “I can smell your desire, _vhenan_. My loss of you for the night will make me insane.”

I laugh, which makes him furrow his brows. Not the response he was expecting. I bat his chest. “Go on you perv, go to your party before I tie you to the bed.”

He smirks, wrapping a hand in my hair. “Is that a promise?”

“Go!” I laugh pointing at the door. “The sooner you leave the sooner you come back!”

Fen’Harel gives me a chaste kiss and sets off to wherever he is going.


	4. Party Aftermath

A few hours later and I’m curled up with a book by the fire.

I might be happy staying here for a bit. Young Solas is kind of fun, I mean he is maddening, but….I kinda like it.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in?” I answer the noise.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Elaine.” A woman’s voice comes from the doorway.

I stand up and look to find Enna. “Oh…I….Hi. Are you supposed to be here?”

I’m suddenly a little scared, but then I remember that humans don’t have magic here, but I do. If something is going to go down, I can definitely protect myself. Besides, one scream and I’ll have a dozen guards running to this room.

She seems to be fighting with herself to look in my eyes. “No, but I thought…” She takes a deep breath and finally locks gazes with me. “Falon’Din wishes to extend you a second, more personal, invitation to the events this evening, but I have reasons of my own. He may have bound me, but I still can make choices.” She is saying it more for herself than for me…which is honestly really sad.

“I’m sorry, Enna. Um…Well I won’t be attending the party, but I appreciate the thought. But, I’m more concerned about whatever else is going on. Are you okay? Do you need help? I can get Fen’Harel to…”

“No!” she exclaims before reigning in her fervor. “No, he cannot help me. I’m here for you. Not him.” She takes a few slow steps further into the room. “I used to be like you, Elaine. Falon’Din _loved_ me. I was precious to him. He wanted me forever. He wanted to protect me….to be his.” Her face hardens. “I would venture to guess that Fen’Harel has made the same promises to you.”

She beckons me over with a hand and pulls out a clear circular gem from a bag on a thin gold string handing from her hip. “This records events in real life and can play them back.” I nod, video is not something I’m surprised by. “I came across your master this evening. I felt you should know.” Within the stone I see, more clearly than I’d care to, Fen’Harel having sex with some noble elven woman in a hallway somewhere. Her dress is hitched up around her waist and he is still mostly clothed, holding her between his waist and the wall. Both of their faces twisted in pleasure as he pounds into her body.

“Stop!” I beg, closing my eyes and stifling a cry with my hand over my mouth.

Enna’s hand rest gently on my shoulder, comforting me. “They don’t love us. They never did. They do not know how to love _anyone_ , but themselves.” Her voice shakes, I open my eyes to see a glassy mirror of my own pain. “I wish I had known that earlier. I can’t let another woman fall into their trap. The Gods do not care, so we must. Please, Elaine, do not end up like me.” A tear rolls down her cheek. “I gave him my life, and he made me his slave for all eternity.”

I pull Enna into a tight hug and we simply cry into one another’s shoulders. I bet she hasn’t been able to openly deal with her grief…this broken woman.

A quiet clanking comes from near the door. “Your master will notice the length of your absence, girl.” A man’s voice says sympathetically. I look up to see Abelas, the elf who Morrigan killed in the Well of Sorrows.

“Abelas?!” I gasp.

He looks at me, concerned. “Do I know you?”

I shake my head and mumble so that he can’t hear me. “Not yet”

Enna straightens herself and wipes her tears. “I will let my master know that you politely rejected his invitation, despite my efforts to convince you.”

“Thank you, Enna.” I take her hand in mine. “I am so sorry.”

She places the magic camera thing in my hand. “I wish you a happier future, Elaine.” Enna bows a little and leaves the room.

Abelas crosses over to me, handing a handkerchief. “You are distressed.”

I scoff. “No, really?”

He frowns. “Mythal saw the girl leave and suspected she may be on her way here. I was sent to intercept her, though I fear I may have been too late.”

A new wave of grief crashes into me. “How could he, Abelas? He said he loved me.”

Abelas runs his hands along my upper arms, like he is warming me. “The Pantheon is not like the rest of us, _da’len_. They play dangerous games with one another and the nobles. It is something you must come to understand.”

“No.” I say forcefully. “I don’t understand. I refuse to. He sent me back here, lured me in _again_ , and then betrayed me again! Am I stupid? I sincerely want to know. Am I dumb? Why do I keep letting this happen!?”

He sighs. “No, you are just…You’ve met Fen’Harel at a difficult time in his life. He is newly ascended, trying to navigate his way through life as a full God.”

“It is not an excuse.” I bark.

“No, it is not an excuse for the way he has treated you. Mythal told me of what she happened upon.” He looks at me with pity…he’s nothing like the man I meet…met…in the Temple of Mythal. So much must happen between now and then. “Will you be alright? I should return to my Lady.”

“I’ll live. I’ve been through worse.” He purposefully makes his way out of the bedroom. “Thank you, Abelas. I really appreciate you taking the time to care.”

He turns back around and smiles gently like Mythal did. “The All Mother would require nothing less, Elaine.”

I am definitely Team Mythal.

* * *

He is the same man…but he is not. I love him…but I don’t love _him_. I do love him?

Why am I so upset? Why can’t this be simple!?

I haven’t gotten with this guy. For all intents and purposes he is not the man I fell in love with.

And yet, he is.

I hate everything.

When he returns home to the Temple I am still awake, staring out the window…trying to make sense of what is going on inside of my head.

Fen’Harel makes me aware of his presence with a satisfied chuckle. “Couldn’t wait, could you? Sleep evaded you due to the excitement of our impending coupling.” His frivolity stops the moment I turn to face him with my tear swollen face. “ _Vhenan_! You are upset! What? Has someone hurt you?” He sounds murderous and he quickly crosses the room taking me into his arms.

“You.” I croak into his shirt as I stand stiff in his embrace.

“Excuse me?” He looks down at me completely perplexed.

How can he not be at all guilty? He fucked another woman in a large gathering after continuously professing his love to me. Wouldn’t you think he would be a _little_ remorseful?! “ _You_ hurt me.” I say softly, glaring up at him with hardened eyes.

His head tilts to the side as he considers me. “I have not even been here.”

I hand him the clear stone from Enna.

He looks down into the video of him rutting against the other woman and seems unfazed. “And your point is?”

“You betrayed me. How could you?!” I hiss, shoving him with both my hands.

He is legitimately confused, but an awful smugness comes over him. “Lady Varill required a particular sort of attention this evening and I provided. It certainly benefited me, in more ways than one. A trade of favors, if you will.”

My hand covers my eyes in an attempt to hide the tears forming within them. “You tell me you love me, then you go a fuck some random woman? How is that love? How is that protecting me?! Even if you had no choice, which I doubt, you could have at least told me it was a possibility!”

“It did not occur to me that it would upset you. It’s quite well known that the Pantheon take many lovers.” He starts to sound frustrated, running a hand along a shaved side of his head.

I drop my hand to my side and shrug. “Solas only loved me. I gave myself to only him.”

He raises an eyebrow and looks unconvinced. “Oh, I doubt that about myself.”

“You are definitely not him,” I know this will hurt, so I make sure to say it clearly, “the man I love.”

His glare hardens. “I will not apologize for my behavior. It is who I am; the political environment I live in will not change. You seemed rather disinterested in satisfying my needs, why should I not go elsewhere? I am no _ordinary_ man.”

A sob catches in my throat. “You are heartless.” I whisper.

“You are needlessly sensitive. I eagerly came home to you, did I not?” He shrugs, juggling the seeing stone between his hands nonchalantly. “That should be enough.”

“I’m not a concubine, some woman stuck here just to satisfy you! I will not live this way!” I yell. 

He paces back and forth, agitated. “Elaine, I don’t understand.” He is in shock his palms up at his side, looking at me with desperate, irate eyes. I wave a hand in dismissal and walk toward the fire. He literally runs so he can stand in front of me. His hands grab onto mine and pull them into his chest; all of his skin is covered in a sheen of panicked sweat. “Do not walk away from me!” He shouts into my face, making me flinch. 

I look at him with pity…he really doesn't get it. Obviously, he does not appreciate my disappointment. He squeezes my hands harder between his, tugging them for emphasis as he speaks. “I do not love Lady Varill, nor any of the other woman I may bed for political alliance…or simple pleasurably dalliance. My heart only belongs to you.” He pleads, almost laughing in frustration.

I shake my head. “This is not something I can accept, Fen’Harel. Maybe I am a selfish woman, but if you are mine I want all of you…that includes your body along with your heart.”

He scoffs.

I remove one of my hands from his in favor of cupping his cheek. He’s slowly breaking, my wolf. He desperately clings with both of his hands now on my one. “How would you feel if I allowed Falon’Din to take me to bed?”

“I would destroy him. You are _my_ heart.” He growls. “It is different!”

“It’s _not_ different. If you _love_ me, then we belong to each other in the same capacity. I. Am. Not. Your. Slave.” I raise my voice and try to tear my hand from his vice like grasp.

“No!” He pushes me away, making me tumble over my own feet. “I am a God. I am worshiped! You are a human. _None_ desire _you_. Falon’Din only made overtures at you to incite my anger. Any other who would take you would be using you.”

“And that’s _not_ what you are doing?!” I throw my hands out to the side, exasperated. “Keeping me holed up here? Decorating me the way you want? You don’t want me! You don’t even know what love is!”

“This is who I am.” He hisses, “I should have struck you down in the garden when I first saw your troublesome face. I cannot imagine a world in which I ever love you, _shem’len_.”

I brush away more of the torrent of tears running along my cheeks. “I know.” There is a sort of resigned peace about me that I didn’t quite expect. I’m not throwing things…mostly I just feel bad for him. My young love, how lonely his must really be. He has no idea how to love me, none. I can’t even claim that the only person he loves is himself…because I really don’t even think that is the case…

He shakes his head, resting his hands on his hips. “Just tell me what to do. What do you want from me?

I take his hands in mine again. “I think…” I blink back more tears. “I think we should heed Mythal’s advice.” His lower lip trembles despite his attempts to hide it. “Perhaps it would be best if we send me farther into the future. Maybe by then we can have some way to better understand how to get me home.”

He clears his throat, forcing his reddened stormy eyes to meet mine. “If that is what you wish.”

I nod, finding myself unable to speak as tears stain my cheeks.

Fen’Harel quickly stands taller, proud, and yanks his hands away, making me fall forward to my hands and knees. “I am your better! I am an eternal force of nature! You are _lucky_ to be my beloved and you forsake me so effortlessly. You wish to be sent away!? Fine! Foolish girl!” and he storms out the door.

What just happened? I wish I could make it better. I can’t live in this Arlathan with his Fen’Harel. I’d be a miserable creature. Part of me hopes that Solas is coming up with some solution to this…that somehow he’ll save me….even though he abandoned me.

I drag my grief stricken body to the bed and curl up in a little ball, crying myself to sleep.

The sun is peaking through the window when I am jostled awake. The drapes quickly shut out the light as arms wrap around me, pulling me into his chest. “Please, _ma’sa’lath_ , just one more night.” His sounds raw with emotion. “Just allow me to pretend that you love me for a few more hours.”

“It’s not pretend.” I roll to face him and tenderly kiss his tempting lips. He exhales and holds me more confidently, accepting my caresses and adding his own. He rests an arm framing the top of my head, while the other dances along my torso. He’s half on top of me, but not claiming me, worshiping me. We lose ourselves in soft, sad, sighs.

Sleep starts to claim me, making my limbs heavy as I try to continue our emotional make out session. “It is alright, my love, let yourself slumber.” Fen’Harel kisses my forehand, then tucks my head under his chin. He lovingly caresses along my back, humming, as I drift off.

I wake up eventually, still wrapped in my wolf…who is actually sleeping! He looks so peaceful, his breaths steady. He seems even younger. I brush an errant dreadlock out of his face, provoking a grumble from the god. As if second nature, my lips seek out his, slowly kissing him awake. He smiles and pulls me back into his chest. “Isn’t it impolite to wake those who sleep peacefully, _vhenan_?”

“I wasn’t aware that you actually sleep.” I gloat.

He stretches and moans a little as he shirks off the remnants of unconsciousness. “Occasionally.” When he settles sadness sets in. “Come, I have promised to send you forward in time. We must make preparations.”

* * *

I’m standing in the middle of a small drawn circle as Fen’Harel paces around it before nodding approvingly. “Alright.”

“Alright.”  I repeat, quietly. “I’m sorry.” I whisper to the floor.

He wraps an arm around my waist and brushes his other hand through my hair. “No, _ma’sa’lath_ , do not be sorry for wishing for your happiness.”

“I hate hurting you.” I croak. He stands silently. “I’ll always end up being yours…even when we part now...”

“But you are not _mine_ , you are Solas’s. Even if that were the case, I fuck it up. I promise to learn, _vhenan_. I promise to make you happy. I will discover how to send you home and if there is any good in this world, I will properly be able to love you.” He gently, sorrowfully, kisses me. "As an added bonus, perhaps my brothers will lose interest in you before we next meet." He attempts a small smile, oh my wolf.

The air around me starts to tingle. “ _Ar lath ma, Fen’Harel_.” I speak against his lips, before sealing the confession with another kiss.

“ _Ar lath ma,_  Elaine, _ma’sa’lath_.” His voice strains as he steps away from the circle, gesturing with his hands as the spell progresses.

Hopeful, but sad tears run down his cheeks as he disappears from view and I am transported to God knows where.

Ha! Get it God knows where….because Fen’Harel…is a god and….yeah….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! We'll be shifting forward in time to (temporally) another Fen'Harel, so he isn't gone! I promise!


	5. Hello Again

When the blurry world comes back into normal view I’m still in the library….but it’s different. There seem to be double the bookshelves and the colors of the decorations are a touch more muted.

Hmm….I wonder how far forward I am….

“Hello?” I say softly….like anyone would hear me…I’m honestly afraid to be found.

I at least _knew_ what I was saddled with in the past, who knows what’s going to happen now. Maybe he is _super_ crazy and has like 50 wives.

I tentatively walk into the bedchamber. “Honey, I’m home….”

The woman who first man-handled me comes into the apartment; she looks me up and down…then something extraordinary happens: she smiles. “I thought I heard someone. Welcome back, my Lady Wolf.” Her eyes glitter. “He has been awaiting your return.”

What an odd nickname….

“You’re not going to forcibly scrub me down this time….are you?” I ask, nervously wringing my hands together.

She chuckles like a good natured grandmother. “No, child. I will lay out some of the clothes that you ordered last time you were here. The rest will be up to you. My Lord is out for the time being. Make yourself comfortable, he should return soon.”

I wander into the bathing chamber and spoil myself with the amazingly large tub and spicy bath oils. They must be what he uses; I can parse out the distinct Sandalwood part of his familiar scent. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I miss him.

I miss Solas.

Why won’t he come get me?

When I make my way back into the bedroom a dress is waiting for me on the comforter. It’s the sparkling navy silk; the tailor detailed with silver ribbons to make the whole outfit look even more ethereal. The fabric lazily drapes over my curves….honestly it’s a little reminiscent of a nightgown. 

As if by instinct, I find myself in the little armchair in the library. The light from the sun warms my skin and starts to dry my hair.

I grab whatever book was sitting on the table and start reading; it’s some complicated thing on magical theory, but I try to get through it anyway.

A servant brings me some wine and fruit.

I guess he’s taking longer than they thought to come home…

Why is everyone suddenly so nice and happy!?

Something weird is going on….

Eventually, the front door slams shut so hard that it rattles the mosaics on the walls. “Fuck!” a familiar voice shouts in frustration. “Damned idiots!” Something slams.

He storms past me without noticing in his rage fest.

A different looking Solas…Fen’Harel…roars and promptly explodes a bookshelf. I’m actually it’s pretty sure that it’s the same one from last time…

“What did that literature do to you?” I scoff, standing to greet him.

Solas whirls around with a glowing hand raised in surprise, like I’ve just sneak attacked him. His face starts to lose its fury and form into surprised recognition.

“You know….I’m starting to think that your being a scholar is all talk with the ease you destroy your library.” I stop a few steps away, placing my hands behind my back like he so often does…did….and smile softly.

“ _Vhenan_?” He breathes, as the corners of his lips slowly turn up. His ire seemingly forgotten.

“Hello, sweetie.” I giggle at his awe.

His hair is still dark, it falls just below his shoulders in beautiful layered waves….like some Elvhen Fabio. It seems like some of his swagger is gone, but still confident…beautiful.

“Elaine!” My name joyfully rolls off his tongue as he lunges forward and pulls me into a crushing hug. He lifts me off of the floor and spins me around. “You’re finally here.”

Fen’Harel slows and becomes somewhat hesitant, brushing hair from my eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” I blush. Thank God those dreads are gone. “It’s only been a few hours for me, though.”

“Yes…I…” His brows furrow. “I wish to start by apologizing for the horrible way I treated you.”

 I drag him back into our hug. “I already forgave you, my heart.”

He gently cups my cheek, looking down at me with hope in his eyes. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you again…I…”

I don’t let him finish, but instead stop his pondering with a kiss of my own: eager and loving. He smiles against me, holding me tighter. We break apart naturally, but remain touching. “I have waited for 5,000 years to hold you in my arms again.” My eyes widen and I take a breath to make some sort of objection. “I would have waited for even longer, _emma lath_.”

“5,000 years.” I whisper. “No wonder your hair is different.”

He smirks. “Yes, that is quite a bit of time to better understand one’s mistakes.”

“It was really awful. I mean, it worked for you, but not my first choice.” I laugh nervously.

His eyes flash with cleverness, “What _is_ your choice? I assume you find me pleasing when we meet.”

I figure it can’t be too big of a deal to tell him. “Oh, my old man, you’re quite bald.” My fingers wrap in the fullness of the hair at the back of his head. “I’m not sure if it’s by design or genetics though…”

“Bald?” He deadpans. “You _would_ enjoy that.” My older, yet younger, love smiles and brushes his fingertips along the planes of my face. “You are even more beautiful than I remember.”

“Sweet talker.” I roll my eyes and kiss his nose playfully.

He scrunches up his face in feigned annoyance. “I do not jest, my love.” His eyes keep darting back to my lips, like he can think of nothing except much longed for kisses, but he attempts to restrain himself.

Thankfully, I have very little self-control.

I softly kiss him again, inviting him to take what he desires. Unlike the unrefined lust of his former self, this Fen’Harel softly, yet powerfully cradles the back of my neck and steadies me with a hand on my lower back. He ever so slightly dips me back, forcing me to grab onto his robes for balance. He’d never let me fall.

We breathe and move as one until a small cough comes from the doorway.

Fen’Harel sets me level again, but keeps holding me close. He is beaming. “Yes?”

The old woman from before is attempting to not look deliriously happy. “My Lord, I hate to be the one to trouble you, but you are already late as it is.”

“Yes, Athim, I am aware.” The hand on my back spasms slightly. “I suppose I should bring her.”

The woman, Athim, looks thoughtful. “It would be wise to protect her at your side. Mythal will keep her during the hunt.”

Fen’harel nods.

“The hunt?” I frown.

“It will be exactly and yet nothing like what you think it is.” He sighs with tempered anger.

“I have laid out the clothes she arrived in. They will be most appropriate for the occasion.” Athim announces with a slight bow, excusing herself from the rooms.

He keeps his hand on my back as we walk back into the bedroom. An outfit sort of like my riding clothes lays on the bed. The leather pants look mostly the same, but instead of the cream billowy shirt and green vest, there is a sort of high-low green tunic with a brown corset just a few shades lighter than the pants. “That’s definitely not what I was wearing when I came here.”

“It’s somewhat of a joke between us. Obviously your clothes would not be appropriate here. I’ve also reinforced them with some protective magics.” He smirks. “I will ready myself in the bath chamber.”

Oh look at my respectful wolf! All grown up! I can’t help but laugh. “You’ve seen me in many states of undress. I won’t be offended if you stay.”

His eyes flash hungrily for a moment. “ _I_ have yet to see you anything, but fully clothed, my love. Though, it is good to know that I am so blessed in the future.” Fen’Harel winks and closes the door behind himself.

 I guess everyone just expects that no one else can dress themselves, because the corset laces in back. I will never understand why clothes have to be so damned complicated.

He comes back in a basically male version of what I’m in; dark brown leather pants, a green tunic, and a lighter brown vest. No show-y chest here, but rather well tailored ease. His hair is tied back in a messy bun, which makes me giggle; a few strands of it fall out of the tie and lay around his face.

Wow, does he look good.

I must be staring, because he starts to softly laugh as he walks toward me.

I blush. “Um…well…I…” Get it together! “Can you lace me up?”

He nods and comes to stand behind me. Deftly, but slowly, he tightens the torso trap. “Is this alright?”

My body lets out a little pleased sigh; I can feel his breath on the side of my neck. “Yes.”

Fen’Harel kisses my cheek. “I mean, is it too tight? I want you to be comfortable.”

“Oh...I…Yes, it’s comfortable.” I turn around and smile.

“Shall we?” He holds his arm out to escort me.

My heart flutters as I wrap my arm around his.

I might be in trouble.

I’m already head over heels for this version.

I just hope he’s a decent person….

I hate myself.

* * *

We stroll around the crossroads arm in arm, while some people stare….or well…try avert their eyes.

“What’s going on?” I mumble to him as some people pause to stare at us. “What did you do to these people? Do they hate us?”

He laughs handsomely. “No, _vhenan_ , they do not hate us. I just do not usually walk around in my own form.”

“I remember.” I also dramatically glare over at him. “I also remember wearing a collar. Ass.”

“If I recall, you _did_ think it was a pretty collar.” He shrugs with a playful smirk.

I smack his arm. “You’re awful.”

An old man comes up to the two of us and bows, “Fen’Harel.” A little girl stands in his shadow.

My love shifts uncomfortably, “Please, I do not deserve reverence.” He gestures for the man to stand fully.

I am so confused.

“I wish for your blessing, My Lord, for me and my granddaughter.” He still avoids the Wolf’s eyes.

“You need only ask.”

The little girl looks up at me, wide eyed. “Your ears are round.”

The old man looks horrified, but Fen’Harel is simply smiling at the young one. I free my arm and kneel down onto the ground to be nearer to her height. “You’re right.” I flick the top of my ear. “How boring!”

“Can I touch them?” She giggles and comes closer. I nod and gather my hair in my hand so that she can have a clear path. Her little hand cups my ear and she looks shocked that I’m real. “Well, I still think you’re very pretty.”

“Me?” I feign shock. “You are the most beautiful one here!”

She whispers in my ear. “Fen’Harel is pretty too.”

I look up at my love, who is beaming down at us. “Yes, I dare say he is the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

“Are you two bound?!” She gasps, clasping her hands together hopefully.

I'm suddenly more aware of the weight of the ring on my finger; it almost feels like it pulses happy warmth through my body as it's being mentioned.  

The old man looks like he’s going to have a heart attack. “Enough, _da’len_!”

I open my arms for her to come hug me, then stand so that we’re all about the same height. Both men are taller than me, but it’s not extreme. “Would you like it if we were?”

She nods vigorously. “Yes, because then he could smile like this all the time!”

He bursts out laughing. “Do I not smile enough for you, _da’vhenan_?” She shakes her head. “Well, I suppose I should endeavor to smile more.”

Fen’Harel cups her cheeks in his hands and a blue light covers her. “You are free.” She giggles and kisses his cheek, then wraps herself tighter around my neck.

He repeats the process on the old man…minus the kiss. “You are now free. Take an eluvian to my Temple. You will be given sanctuary.”

The old man holds his arms out to transfer the child. “I suppose I’ll see you later, _da’vhenan_.” I wink, handing her to her grandfather. They run off down the road.

“My love, what was all that about?” My eyebrows pull together.

He closes his eyes and heaves a sad sigh. “I’ll explain when we return home.”

* * *

A large number of unreasonably beautiful elves all stand at the edge of the forest.

I can feel the tension radiating from his body as he tightly takes my hand in his. He’s making a statement.

And from their expressions…It’s not a good one….

I recognize a few of the faces.

The brothers looks fascinated, whispering together eyeing our hands hungrily.

The crazy lady with the bow and red tinged eyes looks absolutely murderous. An extremely pretty woman speaks to her low and gently, but winks at Fen’Harel almost in approval.

In the middle is Mythal, who looks exactly the same. It’s honestly really clear that she is the Queen here. Next to her must be Elgar’nan, the King.

He seems mostly apathetic. “Nice of you to finally join us, Dread Wolf.” Elgar’nan glowers, eyes scanning the trees.

“I see you’ve brought your own special prey.” Dirthamen smiles with way too many teeth.

“Hello again, Elaine Trevelyan.” Falon’Din rolls my name joyfully, sauntering over to kiss the knuckles of the hand not held by Fen’Harel. “I was wondering where you had gone off to.”

“Hi.” I mumble, uncomfortably.

My love’s grip tightens. “Yes, I found myself delayed. I hope no one was too put out.” Despite his physical anxiety, his voice is completely clam.

“Let’s go already!” Andruil shouts, nocking an arrow.

“Very well.” Elgar’nan raises a hand to the air. “The hunt begins.”

Everyone except the two of us and Mythal dash into the forest.

Fen’Harel jogs me over to Mythal. “Please?” is all he says.

“Of course.” She smiles calmly.

He kisses me chastely on the cheek. “I’ll return soon.”

As he darts between some low foliage his form shifts into that of a giant wolf! “What the hell?!” I gasp in disbelief.

Mythal laughs. “Yes, our friend is quite fond of shape shifting.”

“So, what exactly is going on here?” I bite my lower lip, worried for some reason.

A cackle rings out near us as an elf bursts through the trees. He looks terrified! Andruil follows him, laughing like the mad woman she is. Faster than I can perceive, she sinks a number of arrows into his back. “Another for me!” Then, she is gone.

I want to throw up. “They’re hunting…people?!” My hand covers my mouth to try to hide my horror. “ _He’s_ hunting _people_?!”

Yeah, he’s scarier than past Fen’Harel. He _was_ just a hedonist. This is murder! How could he help that little girl and then hunt her equals?!

I’m going to be sick.

A number of terrified prey elves run toward us. “We have to stop this!” I cry starting to run forward.

Mythal grabs my shoulder. She’s stronger than I would have guessed. “There is a reason I do not participate. I would never hunt those in my care. Watch, child.”

My wolf love jumps out behind the small group. He corralled them?!

So he can kill them all at once?!

A burst of blue mana shoots from between his many eyes and envelopes the elves…turning them into various forest animals….then, he runs back into the woods.

“Animals are too easy of prey for the Pantheon.” Mythal explains.

“He’s _saving_ them…” I gasp in realization.

She looks down at me, pleased. “Yes, you changed many things about our Dread Wolf, my dear.”

“What do you mean, I was only here for a few days. I’m surprised anyone even remembers me…” I shrug, bewildered.

“He was so young, so angry. He wanted everything, but desired to give nothing in return. The Dread Wolf was restless, purposeless. He would not _take_ slaves; it was far too simple, rather he would convince others to willingly give themselves to him. Then, you came. You held him to a higher standard, made him want to _be_ someone to _do_ something. Of course, first he behaved worse, but soon, his appearance changed; it lost some of his adornments and toned down its design. His hedonistic ways subsided.” She looks at me pointedly, making me blush. “With his veils of power removed, he saw the plight of the People. The awful things done to the slaves. He knew a different world was possible; you have magic at your command. People deserved to be free. Fen’Harel has begun to work within the system to break it down.” She sighs and looks distant. “Sadly, he is ignored by the rest of us.”

It all makes sense. He’s freeing them. He is fighting back against these awful, crazy people.

Mythal takes one of my hands in hers. “They mock him, saying that the Dread Wolf has been tamed by one who is worth less than dirt. I, however, see the truth: The Wolf is just now being released, and the world will tremble when he howls.”

“I think you’re giving me way too much credit.” I frown.

The wolf bounds out of the trees and playfully barks at us before diving back in.

I cover my mouth to try to stifle my girlish giggling from the top Goddess of the elves.

She smiles knowingly. “The winds of change blow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Trespasser didn't ruin everything for my plot! I can still make this work! 
> 
> I hope you guys love second Solas as much as I do. Huge crush going on over here. haha


	6. After the Hunt

Finally the hunt ends….I’m not really sure how many have died, but I do know that a great many were saved thanks to my love.

He bounds out of the woods excitedly, tongue lolling as he pants, a sign of his efforts.

Fen’Harel switches forms as he moves, fluidly shifting from four legs to two. His path doesn’t end until he playfully yanks me against him and captures my mouth.

I barely have time to let out a shocked gasp.

His body is so warm with exertion. His heart is racing against my chest. His hair is slightly in disarray and his eyes are bright.

He claims me with the sense of victory.  I will gladly be his prize.

Mythal chuckles behind us. “Be careful, Dread Wolf. Best not make her more appealing to your brothers.”

Fen’Harel pulls from my lips, brushing his nose against mine reverently. We lace our fingers together, but put some space between us.

Andruil’s cackling comes before she does. “You lose again, Wolfie.”

“Yes, how lazy of me.” He feigns sorrow.

The smaller, prettier woman who was with her gestures to Fen’Harel. He looks at me, weighing the danger of leaving me alone. “Go on, I’ll be fine.”

He squeezes my hand and joins her.

The woman’s eyes flit to me as she speak to him with a soft smile. Whatever she says makes him laugh with abandon….and then turn a light shade of pink. Their interaction seems completely platonic, but very close. Despite the pang of unwarranted jealousy, it makes me happy to know that he has friends during this time.

My hair whips around in an unnatural breeze. I turn around, extremely confused.

“Your scent is decadent.” Falon’din’s creeper voice comments directly beside me. I hadn’t even heard him come closer.

Thankfully, I don’t jump. Zevran unintentionally conditioned me to be constantly prepared for someone to show up next to me from out of nowhere. “You are incredibly unsettling.” I try to look unaffected, but when the God of Death is all up on you…well….it’s uncomfortable.

He takes a deep breath and his eyes glaze in a blue light. “Your time is still unclear to me.” He frowns. “What trick of his are you?”

I laugh, but not happily. “You give me so little credit? Perhaps I am nothing, but a trick of my own.”

Falon’din tilts his head to the side, considering me. “There is more to you.”

“Obviously.” I cross my arms and look back toward Fen’Harel. It seems like the woman is giving him a play by play of what’s going on with me and creeper grim reaper. His body is like a bow about to release. I guess it’s good that he hasn’t come storming over yet.

“My promise still stands.” He ghosts his fingertips along my arm. “I will be very kind to you.”

I slap his hand off of me, making him stiffen with insult. My laugh tinkles like a bell. “You have to catch me first, bringer of death.”  

Why isn’t anyone stopping him? Mythal having my back would be _awesome_ right now!

He makes a thoughtful sound. “One day, I will, little one.”

“That day is not today.” I toss my hair and decide to barge in on the conversation between Fen’Harel and the still nameless woman.

My love greets me without looking. “It seems that you are causing trouble, _vhenan_.” He opens his arm for me to slide in against him. He glances over his shoulder at the God of Death.

“It seems that you’re not helping.” I pat his chest, playfully scolding.

The woman smiles warmly. “She handled him well, Solas.” She bows her head to me slightly. “Greetings to you, _Fen’vhenan_. I am Ghilan’nain, mother of the halla.”

I’m shocked that someone other than Fen’Harel is being kind to me…wait…did she just call him Solas? I look at him with narrow eyes. “Solas?”

“Later.” He demands kindly…like there’s no room for discussion, but he _will_ actually tell me later.  

I turn back to her and bow. “I am pleased to meet you!”

“I’d heard much about you, but never was able to see with my own eyes.” She looks thoughtfully at my love. “I can feel his happiness.”

He blushes a bit and rolls his eyes. “Yes, well…perhaps you should return to your lady before she decides to begin another hunt, sister.”

She sighs and rubs her temple. “Yes…” Ghilan’nan’s eyes meet mine, full of sympathy. “She was not always like this. I am sorry you were never able to see her as she was….”

I lace my fingers with his as they rest on my hip and look at her with understanding. “You can’t help who you love.”

She nods and smiles sweetly. “Despite the things others may say, you are far more than worthy of him, Elaine.” The mother of halla takes a breath and goes to join her love.

Fen’Harel kisses the top of my head, pulling me flush to his chest. “What I must do to you for you to empathize with such pain…”

I lean up and stop his premature self-hate with a chaste kiss. “Leave it be. Right now, you need to take me home.”

“Do I?” He wiggles his brows suggestively.

“Yes, I find altruism very sexy, _ma sa’lath_. Well…and you have some _serious_ explaining to do.”

He groans. “I suppose I do.”

* * *

“Wait, I must check on something before we adjourn to my rooms.” Fen’Harel takes a left turn and I follow, begrudgingly.

I grab onto his arm, stopping him. “You’re not going to get out of this.”

He glares at me. “I would do no such thing, however I have responsibilities that are _not_ you.”

Ass.

He totally would try to avoid talking about things that mattered: case in point _our entire relationship_.

In a room, there are a number of children. Some are toddling, some are probably nearing 10. So, that’s weird.

We pause by the door, he looks at the kids with some combination of nostalgia and pride.

Wait…

It can’t be….

I have to ask.

“Been busy while I was gone?” I look at him with an accusing brow raised.

He frowns, confused, then his eyes harden. “You think I would be so reckless?”

I shrug. “Um….I _met_ you…so, yeah.”

Fen’Harel pulls us away from the door, more or less pining be between the wall and his body. He’s not quite _on_ me, but his arms are at my sides, effectively blocking escape.

“I was an ass in my youth, but I was not an idiot, Elaine.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The behavior is familiar to me after being around younger him. He’s been trying. “The perceived Gods of the People could not go sowing their seed wherever they pleased.” He glares down at the floor and pushes off the wall, dejected. “I never formed an attachment with anyone who….” He stops. “I have no children.”

Awww he seems so sad about that.

“Oh, well…I’m sorry I was so rude with my words, _ma fen_.” I reach for his hand, holding it with care.

His gaze shoots up, locking onto mine. “Elaine…we…we don’t have any, do we?”

Despite the hesitant fear in his question, he almost looks….hopeful….

“Should I be telling you this?”

“My knowing would not change anything.” He convinces me.

I sigh and lean harder against the wall…because for some reason this is _awkward_. “Remember the whole, I’m only 24 thing? Yeah, nope. Well, we’ve only been together for a year.” Sort of…. “Do you really think that you’d send me away from you _and_ our child if there were one?”

Things I wouldn’t think Solas capable of.

He pauses for a little too long. “If the situation deemed it necessary.” He looks troubled by his answer.

I know I’m upset by it!

…at least he is being honest?

“Excuse me?!” I start to yell, but lower my voice, remembering that the kids are right through the door beside us. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You’d separate our child from me? Its mother!”

“Can we refrain from arguing about children that we don’t even have? Please.” He rubs his hands over his face as if these few sentences have somehow exhausted him.

“Fine.” I pout.

The tension between us is not comfortable.

“Regardless, I have matters to attend to.” He waves his hand in dismissal and goes to walk through the door.

I scurry in after him.

“ _Hahren_!” A chorus of children’s voices call out to him, more or less tackling him with hugs.

He laughs, oozing charm, “Hello, _da’lens_.”

I lean against the door frame watching the adorableness in the room. What a sweetheart! But yeah, I’m not so sure about the having kids with him thing….

“ _Fen’asha_!” A familiar little voice yells, running toward me with blonde ringlets bouncing and arms outstretched.

I kneel down on the ground and grab her up into my arms. “Hello, _da’vhenan_. I see that you’ve made some friends!”

“Fen’Harel teaches us to be good at magic! Did you know that?!” She giggles excitedly.

He is kneeling on the ground with a very attentive audience telling some story or another. Always the teacher, my love.

How can I stay mad about hypotheticals when he is so adorable?

I walk closer into the room and some of the kids start getting distracted from his words…I guess some of them haven’t seen a human before….especially one with one of their Gods.

“Want to know a secret?” I lower my voice to her.

She nods vigorously, wide eyed and excited.

“Hold out your hand for me.” She does. I clasp my hand over it and form a small ice flower in her palm. She giggles with the onslaught of cold.

When I take my hand away she makes a loud squeal and holds up her hand for everyone else to see. “Look at what I can do!”

That’s my girl.

“ _You_ didn’t do that.” A precocious little boy with dark hair who is probably about 7…..or whatever is equivalent in immortal years…

The reality sort of starts to settle into their little minds.

Fen’Harel stands and wraps an arm around my waist, smiling down at me. “Lady Elaine is a special human.”

“Did you _make_ her?” The little boy continues to try to figure out what’s going on.

My love chuckles good-naturedly. “Not quite, _da’len_ , but I gave her a part of me.”

The kids ooh and ah.

Trickster God, indeed.

“I must cut short our lesson for the day, Lady Elaine and I have some business to attend to. Felassan will be by soon to continue.” The kids boo Fen’Harel’s announcement. “I promise to bring back the Lady tomorrow, if that would make it better.” Kids cheer.

Good to know I’m wanted.

He keeps his hand around my waist as we walk back into the hall. “You’re adorable.” I bump his hip with mine.

If I’m not mistaken, he blushes a bit. “Well, thank you. The children seemed to be fascinated by you.”

“Yeah, apparently round ears are quite the oddity.” I roll my eyes.

“It’s more than that and you know it.” He looks down at me with happy eyes.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. “No amount of flattery will get you out of explaining what’s going on to me.”

“I am aware, stubborn woman.” He smirks before using the hand on my waist to tickle up my ribs.

“This won’t get you out of it either!” I shriek, running away toward his rooms with the Wolf close on my heels.

“Will it get me _in_ it?” He teases jogging behind me.

I stop and spin around, surprising him as he almost knocks me down. “Fen’Harel, you dirty man!” My scorn drops into a fit of giggles. “The children can probably hear you!”

“They’ll learn eventually, _vhenan_.” He smirks pulling me into a heated kiss.

I tap on his chest, like I’m knocking on a door. “You stop that right now. Enough distraction. Time for you to talk.”

* * *

Fen’Harel sits me on the edge of the bed and stands in front of me, silhouetted by the fire. “I was Solas first. Fen’Harel was a name given to me by the rest of the Evanuris.”

“Who?”

“The men and women you met today. The immortal mage kings of Elvhenan.”

I furrow my brows. “You mean the Gods?”

“We are not Gods.” He shakes his head sadly.

“Um….you were pretty insistent that you _were_ the last time we were together.” My voice accuses him angrily.

“One of the many follies of my youth.” He crosses his arms, annoyed. “The youth of the God of Rebellion, aptly named for my poor behavior. But…now….now it means more. I have taken it on as a badge of pride.” His eyes are serious, stern. “I will save the People. The do not deserve the lives they’ve been forced to have.”

I’m so proud of him. But….How does he become so sad? What happens? If the Gods aren’t actually Gods….does Fen’Harel lock them away? Nothing makes sense.

I cross the room, cradling his head in my hands. “I seem to be at a loss as to what I should call you, again.”

He smiles. “I thought you had solved that problem millennia ago.”

“ _Vhenan_.” I whisper against his lips.

Solas…Fen’Harel…my heart, sighs happily against me, tentatively brushing his lips against mine. Like, he’s afraid that something may have changed.

He closes his eyes when I pull away….waiting.  

I kiss his forehead…well more like the bridge of his nose, but that’s as close as it’s going to get without help. “ _Ar lath ma, Solas._ ” I kiss his cheek. “ _Ar lath ma, Fen’Harel_.” My lips hover over his. “ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_.”

“ _Ma arlath. Ma sa’lath_.” Almost in slow motion, he pulls me flush against him, his hands hot against my back, and he pulls my bottom lip between his. I sigh as my body vibrates with desire. He runs a thumb along my cheek. “I am the luckiest of men.”

“Perhaps, my rebel wolf.” I smirk, but he quickly kisses away my jest. “I’ve always been yours.” I twist my ring around my finger. “I will be until the day I die.”

He pulls back and locks onto my eyes, pulsing with emotion. “I wish to be yours, only yours, if you will have me.”

“How can I ask that of you? You’re immortal….and…what if I leave tomorrow? It could be thousands of years until we meet again…and I won’t even know you yet.” I love him. I can’t tie him to this…to me…not now. It would be amazingly unfair.

“Ask it of me.” He pleads. “I will not force myself on you if you don’t wish to…”

“That’s not it.” I stop his doubt. “I just…I want you to be happy.”

He takes my hand and rests it on his heart. “You bring me more joy than anything has in all my years. Let me be worthy of you.” His eyes dart between mine, waiting for my answer.

I let out a stuttering breath. “Be mine.”

Okay. I’m selfish. I know.

But….it makes him so happy.

“Forever.” My heart promises, gently cupping my chin and closing the space between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! (though, there is a distinct lack of said humping in the chapter....)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
